


NumberedTale

by Honeykustard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeykustard/pseuds/Honeykustard
Summary: What could be so different about a world where every moster is numbered?What if these mosters don't want to leave the underground?





	NumberedTale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first shot at trying to make a story, please be patient because i barely have time so it will take me a long time to update this...  
> But i hope you enjoy tvis shitty au i decided to make!

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:  
HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

MT. EBOTT  
201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

A little human child was wandering the woods of Mt. Ebott, when they spotted a big hole in the ground. They decided to go explore the hole, but tripped and fell inside it instead.

After a short fall they noticed that they fell on a bed of golden flowers. As if it was there on purpose.

The child got up and looked around, they were in something like a cave. When they looked up, they could see the hole they fell into.

Looking around a little bit more, they saw a hallway. Curious, they decided to slowly and carefully walk towards the hallway.

Deeming it save, they kept walking down the hall, untill they saw a door at the end of it. Carefully opening the door to peek inside, they saw nothing but a single big grey flower.

Pushing the door open completely, the child started to walk towards the big flower. It was grey with only four weird looking petals. When they were close enough, they slowly reached out to the big grey flower.

But when the flower turned around, they quickly pulled their arm back. It has a face.

"HoI!" the flower said in a really loud, kind of high and childish voice "I'm TemLey! TemlEy tHe TemMie flOweR! CarEraKer Of thE RuiNs!" the sudden movements scared the human and they tumbel backwards and fell.

"AwaAw! Dun bE scAreD hoOman!" Temley said while reaching out for the child with their leafes to get them to stand again. "Are yoU new HerE? TemLey has NeVer seEn yoU hEre befOre!" The child was baffled, this flower, Temley, was making them feel kind of uncomfortable. 

When they shook their head no, Temley lit up.

"TemLey wiLl shOw yoU hoW tHinGs woRk arOund eRe!!" Then everything went black and a few options were to be seen; Fight, Items, Act and Mercy. 

"See daT heArt? dAt is YouR SOUL, tHe cuLmiNatIon of yOur beIng! JusT maKe suRe NOBODY tOucHes It!" And with that everything went back to normal.

"In thIs woRld, we mOnsTers  do noT haVe naMes anYmore. KinG AsgOre, now kNown as 1, aNd quEen TorIel, now knOwn as 2, havE deCidEd tHat giVinG eAch moNstEr a difFereNt naMe iS mesSy and diFficUlt. So tHey nUmbeRed us All inSteAd!" Temley explained then giggled a little bit. "For exAmPle, FrogGits arE noW F and theIr inDividuAl nuMbEr. We alL alSo got CollArs wiTh the NumbEr, noBody bUt 1 aNd 2 caN tAke thEm  ofF!"

"TheRe aRe a LooOOot of RuLes hErE two!! But...TemLey doEsn'T knOw aLl becAuSe TeMleY caNnoT leaVe thE RuIns!" He said and sadly looked down. 

When Temley looked back up, he had a small smile on his face "oTheR monSters fiGht beCaUse tHey arE scaRed of yOu, HoomAn! So pweAse, dOn't HurT thEm...inSteAd yOu caN SparE TheM! THen tHey wiLl becoMe frIends wiTh yoU, hOoman!" He said now smiling brightly.

The Child smiled back, this was quite a lot of information to take in such a short amount of time, but they belived they can handle it. And the way the flower explained was weird but cute, they thought. 

Before they could do anything, Temley spoke up again "foLloW me hooMan! TEmley wiLl shOw yOu arOunD in Da ruINs!" And then disapeared into the ground.

A little shocked, the human child went up to the spot where Temley used to be a few seconds ago.

"OvAh heRe!" The flowers voice could be heard somewhere in the distance, "foLlow my VoiCe, hoOMan!" And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how this was...  
> I am always eager to get better!


End file.
